


Sailing

by dreamingmabel



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingmabel/pseuds/dreamingmabel
Summary: While Ford docks the boat to do some nerdy research, Stan has to find something (or someone) to keep himself entertained. Luckily, Rick happens to catch his eye, and he has a few ideas for an eventful evening.





	

It wasn’t as though Stanley Pines was unhappy with his life. Rather, it was the opposite. He was traveling the world with his formerly estranged twin, keeping in regular contact with his niece and nephew. This was probably the best his life had been in a while, if he allowed himself to truly reflect on his current situation.

So, why did he feel so… empty?

The ship sat at a dock of some town Stanley had never heard of, nor cared to learn about. Ford had left him to his own devices, far more interested in studying anomalies than Stan could ever be. Despite having patched up the largest of their problems, they were still vastly different people with different interests, and Stan supposed he could accept that, so long as Ford didn’t do anything too reckless and made it back to his brother in one piece.

So, Stan was on his own. Brawn without brains. And Ford was on his own as well, brains without brawn- not that Stan was worried. Ford had managed just fine for years on his own, as had Stan. He could handle an afternoon apart from him, easy.

So, rather than spend his time on the dock, looking out at the sea (an old view, but one he’d never grow tired of, that was for goddamned sure), he made his way around the town, not searching for anomalies, but rather trying to find something like a good time, or maybe just a way to pass the time. Stan wasn’t exactly sure if there was  a difference between the two, but that didn’t matter, because pondering the differences in a minor change of phrasing was a good way to keep his mind occupied.

Anyways.

A good time-slash-way to pass the time came in the form of a man named Rick Sanchez. He was a tall man, taller than Stan, with wildly messy blue-gray hair and a trail of drool dripping from his lips and down onto his chin. Stan’s attention was especially drawn to that mouth of his, and Stan was anything but subtle when it came to his crushes (boys, girls, and pretty much everyone except those who were legitimately interested in him) and his kinks (vore).

And Rick Sanchez? Well, he was no fool for one. He caught Stan staring at him, eyes trained on his mouth, and he knew what the other was thinking. So he walked over. There was a brief introduction, some stuttered out small talk on Stan’s talk- Rick quickly put an end to that, putting a finger to Stan’s lips. “Come home with me,” he whispered, in a husky tone.

Once they arrived at Rick’s house, they were lucky to find no one else was home. The two men glanced at each other, before falling into each other’s arms. Rick’s mouth was on Stan, and Stan felt himself melting into the taller man. Slowly, but surely, Rick began to eat Stan, until the older man was completely devoured. Satisfied, Rick went back out. Stan was comfortable in his belly…

Ford would have to wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never seen rick and morty


End file.
